True Loves Kiss
by The Other Side of Sanity
Summary: "A fanged one who rose shall bite, a person to miss, to be saved by ones might, both shall be saved by a true loves kiss."
1. Chapter 1

**My first MBSV fan fiction:)) This is basically my version of the Season 1 Finale:))**

"Rory, I already told you, Star Trek is _way _better than Dusk! Dusk is just a story with sparkly stalker vampires!" Benny argues, while Ethan stands in the middle of their fight. All of a sudden they feel a gust of wind and see blurs of black and purple.

"What did you say about Dusk?" Erica growls, whilst dragging Sarah with her.

"Ow! Erica you didn't have to drag me with you." _Oh Sarah, _Ethan thought _If only you knew I loved you._

"_She might love you, too, E!" _A voice says in his head.

"Ahhh!" Ethan yelled out loud, all four turn to him.

"Ethan! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Sarah yells out of concern. _"Yep, she loves you alright."_ Benny looks smug trying his hardest not to laugh, but failing, doubling over on the ground, tears rolling out his eyes from laughing.

"Mind –laughter- Spell –laughter." Benny says between fits of laughter.

"Benny!" Both Ethan and Sarah yell whilst smacking Benny on both sides of his head, Sarah left and Ethan right.

"Well Ethan here, needs his privacy in his mind." Sarah says while putting one hand on his left forearm.

"Protective much of your nerd boyfriend, Sarah?" Erica says with a fit of laughter after. Before Sarah could protest with technically being called Ethan's girlfriend, he went rigid and his eyes glowed a white silvery color.

"_A fanged one who rose shall bite_

_A person to miss_

_To be saved by ones might_

_Both shall be saved by a true loves kiss."_

After those words, he fainted shouting "Sarah!" All confused, Benny said,

"We should all take him too my grandma, she'll probably explain what just happened."

_**Hope you like:)) Update Soon! 33**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandma! We need help!" Benny yelled once we were in the house.

"I'm in the kitchen! What trouble did you get in now?" They walked in the kitchen with Ethan draped over Sarah's shoulders.

"Long story-short, Ethan-prophecy-fainted." Sarah said.

"A prophecy? That's not normal, does anyone remember it?"

"I do." Sarah said. "_A fanged one will bite, a person to miss. To be saved by ones might, both shall be saved by a true loves kiss."_ She recited. Ethan started to stir and woke up abruptly and fell off of Sarah.

"Ow, that's got to hurt." Rory said. Ethan groaned and said,

"Where am I and why do I see black spots? Benny, what did you do?"

"First of all, you're at my house in my kitchen. Second of all, hey! Why do you assume it was me?" Benny said.

"Honey, you're seeing black spots because of the energy that was used up in the prophecy."

"Prophecy, what are you talking about?" He said with Sarah helping him up from the ground and onto a stool on the island in the kitchen.

"You said a prophecy than passed out, nerd." Erica said. It all came back to him fast enough to make his head go spinning.

"Ah, my head hurts." Ethan said holding his head to prove his point.

"We came here because we thought you might know what this is all about," Benny said.

"Well is it not obvious? Something is coming up and you will have to stop it." His grandmother said. "I advise Ethan and Sarah should stay here for a bit, I want to speak to them." The three left and went back to school.

"Who is the prophecy about?" Ethan says.

"You, my dear. There hasn't been a prophecy is decades."

"What do you think it means?" Sarah says.

"I don't know yet, but time will unravel the meaning. Now, go back to school." They got up and walked out the door.

"Ethan what if this will be major, major enough to affect all of White Chapel?"

"Well, we will have to find out later."

…

Sarah was at the Morgan's tucking Jane in. When she was finished, she went downstairs to Ethan. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Where's Benny?" She asked.

"He went home so he won't be late, he doesn't really want to feel how getting spanked with lightning feels like." Ethan said with a laugh. Sarah giggled and watched the show Ethan had on, NCIS.

"You watch NCIS? I love this show."

"Yeah," He said "This may sound weird, but McAbby and Tiva?" He asked.

"Defiantly." She smiled at him, getting lost in his brown orbs, he getting lost in hers. They found themselves leaning in, closing the distance. Their lips brushed against each others, but when they were about to actually kiss, they heard Jane scream in her room, they broke apart.

"Jane!" They bolted up the stairs, Ethan didn't know the door was closed so he ran into the door and fell down. Sarah wrenched open the door and ran in to see Jesse


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesse! What the hell are you doing here?" Sarah screamed at him.

"Just for a warning." He said.

"Jesse I swear, if you bit my sister I will stake you, bring you back to life, and burn you on the stake." Ethan growled.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't bite her. Just remember, your worst nightmare will begin." He said then flew out.

. . .

_Up in Ethan's room_

Ethan, Sarah, and Benny were sitting around bored, in Ethan's room. Benny took out his phone and texted Ethan.

To: Ethan

From: Benny

_E, I gotta ask u something!_

Ethan's phone rang and read it, he looked up confused.

To: Benny

From: Ethan

_Dude! I am 2 feet away frm u, why cnt u just speak_?

Benny read it and shook his head.

To: Ethan

From: Benny

_Cuz Sarah is in da room. Anyways, whn r u gonna ask Sarah out 2 da Halloween Dnce?_

When Ethan read this, he paled then blushed a deathly shade of red.

"Ethan, you okay?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Y-yeah." Ethan stuttered, not meeting Sarah's concerned gaze. Benny, being the awkward teen he was, burst out laughing. Ethan glared at him and Sarah looked at him as if he were crazy.

To: Benny

From: Ethan

_Dude! But since you asked idk yet._

"Ethan, we're here!" Ethan's parent yelled at the top of the stairs.

_**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I have writers block:)) So if you any suggestions or ideas please pm or review them:))**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Red rose, check. Confidence, kind of. Scared, defiantly. Damn Benny, he said if I backed out he would put a curse on me. _Ethan thought.

"_E, come on. You got to ask her out." Benny said, they were in Ethan's semi-messy room and he was desperately trying to give the young awkward teen confidence._

"_She's going to turn me down. Face it, I'm a geek and you know it. She would rather go out with a jock than some awkward geeky teen." Ethan mumbled._

"_Ethan, if you don't get the courage to ask her out I will put a curse so bad that you will regret it." Benny threatened. "Hmm, maybe I should put the disaster curse right now…."_

"_No! Okay, fine I'll ask her out, but if she turns me down this will be your fault." Benny smirked in victory. Benny took out his phone and began to type out a new text._

He put the rose in his back pocket.

"Sarah!" He called out when he saw her. She wore a purple headband, a purple tee, and black skinny jeans with black **converse**. He started walking towards her, but stumbled a bit, which caused Sarah to giggle, making Ethan blush. He recovered and gave her an awkward smile._ Even when he's dorky he's cute._ Sarah thought. She too, started to blush.

"Yeah? Wait, did Benny do something, again?" She said when he had reached her.

"What? No, I wanted to ask you something." He said nervously, which did not go unnoticed by Sarah. _Why is he nervous? Is he about to ask me to the dance? He probably doesn't like me back._ He took a deep breath and said,

"Um, w-will you go to the dance with me?" He asked, bracing himself for rejection. Sarah smiled and blushed even more.

"I would love to, Ethan." This little sentence gave him a confidence boost. He smiled and took the rose in his pocket.

"For you, I tried to find a flower that matches your beauty, but it was impossible since you're so beautiful." Sarah smiled, and both of them blushed a deathly shade of red. She gently took the rose and smelled it, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Now, shall we get to class?" Ethan said smiling and holding out his arm.

"We shall." Sarah giggled, looping her arm into his and clasping her hand with her other. _Wow, he works out? Didn't know that, OMG! He has muscles, awesome. _Sarah thought smiling. The day passed quickly and it was soon time to go home. When Sarah got home, she immediately took a large book and pressed the flower Ethan gave her into it to preserve it. Quickly, night had come. Meanwhile, at the Weir residence, Benny was in bed, reading through his previous texting conversation with Erica after he threatened Ethan.

To: Er

From: B

Er, operation Get-Ethan-and-Sarah-to-realize-they-love-each-other is at go.

To: B

From: Er

U mean plan GESTRTLEO? u know what, I'm coming up w/ the operation names frm now on. :P

To: Er

From: B

So u mean we gnna hve more operations?;)

To: B

From: Er

Oh shut up:) but since u ask, yes, we are defiantly having more operations;)

To: Er

From: B

Lol, I'm gonna sleep now. See u latr babe. I love u:)

To: B

From: Er

See u latr, luv u 2!


	5. Chapter 5

_Dream_

"_Ethan, Ethan!" Someone was calling out to him playfully. He knew that voice, that perfect flawless voice. He was in a field of grass with trees blooming with cherry blossoms. He spun around and saw a flash of hair from behind a tree. A breeze blew by and he saw a glimpse of a black dress and heel. He was dressed in jeans, a button-up dress shirt, and sneakers._

"_Sarah!" He called out, laughing. He ran through the field and looked behind the tree and saw her. "Got you!" He said, smiling. She laughed and said, "Try and catch me!" She ran and he ran after her. He ran faster and he accidentally toppled over onto Sarah. He was on top and she was on the bottom._

"_Got you again!" They laughed and they were leaning closer and closer. Their lips touched and sparks flew. At first it was a light kiss, but it was deepened by Ethan._

"_Ethan, Ethan!"_

He was jolted awake and he bumped his head on someone else.

"Not really a good morning, Ethan." Sarah said, smiling. He opened his eyes and saw that she was wearing the same thing from his dream. "Anyways, I came up here and you kept saying my name and smiling." Ethan blushed at that. "You're so cute when you blush." She said while smiling wider.

"Um, thanks?" He said smiling. Sarah stood up and waited for him to get up. He got up and miraculously did not fall, considering he was as clumsy as a one legged dog trying to jump at times.

**/x/**

The nest day was the dance and Ethan was nervous as hell. He had tried everything to calm down but nothing would work. Sarah's state was as worst as Ethan's. She couldn't stay still so she went out for a run around Whitechapel but that didn't work either so she went to sleep but set the alarm on her phone to get ready.

When she woke up, she immediately took a shower. After that, she blow dried it and immediately started curling it. When she put on her dress she did not bother to but make-up on because she wanted to be natural. She just put on a little bit of strawberry chapstick and heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door, she didn't have time to react. She was hit in the head with something hard and was being dragged away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I didn't update for ages! I really appreciate the reviews!**_

_ "Sarah! Sarah!" Ethan repeated. He would not give up. His friends had been taken, along with the love of his life, and he would never rest until he found them. He ran through the forest, the sharp twigs snagging at his black suit. He stopped for a moment, panting. Ethan checked what time it was. __**10:00 PM **__it read. He took out the last note Jesse left him. _

_** "You can still save them, just give me what I want, and they will be free. Meet me in the forest clearing. 10:00 sharp. I'll be waiting. - J" **_

_He stared sorrowfully at the purple fabric. _I would have been dancing with Sarah right now, if it wasn't for Jesse. Erica and Benny would have had their dance, too, if it weren't for him. _Ethan thought bitterly._

_A twig snapped behind him, and he turned around, looking at the pale man in front of him._

**4 hours earlier**

Ethan rang Sarah's doorbell, holding a purple thorn less rose which had a black ribbon tied to the stem. He waited a minute but she didn't answer. He was about to knock on the door when he saw a white envelope addressed to him taped to the door. Tucking the rose into his suit pocket, he took the envelope into his hands and opened it.

He read the words aloud, "_Try and find her . . . while you still can. - J" _A chill went down Ethan's back. He could almost hear Jesse's maniacal laugh again.

Anger soon replaced his shock, making his blood boil. He flipped the mat over, getting the spare key, and opening the door. Ethan growled as he hurried up the stairs into Sarah's room, hoping to find a clue about where Jesse had taken her. When he opened the door to Sarah's room, he yelled out in anger. There, on the wall, was another message from Jesse.

"_**Let's make an exchange, your blood, for Sarah. – J" **_Ethan read aloud.

He took a picture of it to show Benny and slammed the door closed. As he made his way to Benny's house, Ethan seethed and cursed Jesse in his mind. As he approached Benny's porch, Ethan pushed the door open.

"Benny!" Ethan called out.

"Hold on dude! Still getting ready!" Benny called down.

"Get down here!" Ethan screamed.

"Okay, okay." Benny muttered as he came down the stairs, clad in a midnight blue suit. "What's got you so uptight?"

Ethan shoved his phone into Benny's hands along with the note Jesse had left him, showing his best friend what he had found.

"Wow, no wonder you were being such a jack-" Ethan glared at him and Benny changed what he was going to say. "Grouchy." He finished as an undertone.

"What are we going to do?" Benny continued.

"Well, find her of course!" Ethan threw his hands up in the air,

Benny was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Ben, let me in!" Erica's unmistakable voice called from the other side.

"Umm, the door's unlocked." Benny called back, unsure as Ethan was in the room with him. Note that Ethan did not know the two were dating. As Erica opened the door, Ethan saw that she, too, was dressed for the dance in a strapless dress the same midnight color as Benny's.

"Wh-?" Ethan started as Erica froze, her eyes meeting Benny's. An uncomfortable silence washed over the three as Ethan started piecing it together. Ethan's eyes got wider.

"You- Erica- What?" He stuttered out. Benny confirmed it when he put his arm around Erica's waist. Benny tried a smile.

"Never mind, we've got to find Sarah!" Ethan said.

"Sarah? What happened to Sarah?" Erica demanded. When no one answered, she repeated again. She turned her body toward Benny. "Benny," she said slowly. "What happened to Sarah."

"Show her." Ethan's voice was full of sorrow. "Show her what I found." Benny gently put Ethan's phone and the note into his girlfriend's hands.

As Erica read the two notes, she furiously shook her head.

"No, this can't be possible." Tears were brimming into her eyes. "This can't be possible!" She turned toward Ethan, her voice wavering. "I can't even imagine how you feel right now, I mean, you loved her!"

Ethan flushed at this, despite the situation. Benny stared at Erica because he wasn't used to seeing Erica like this.

"Anyways," Ethan continued. "I was kind of hoping if you could catch any scent on the note and track it?" He directed at Erica.

"Do I look like a werewolf to you?" Erica snapped, quickly reverting back to her old self, but she sniffed it nonetheless.

"I think I caught something. C'mon." She led the two outside with her nose in the air, trying to find a scent trail.

"What did you catch?" Ethan asked.

"Cologne, more specifically Jesse's, but we already knew that. Gosh, I _hated _that smell. I _told_ him to change it . . ." Erica trailed off as she led the two outside, trying to pick up the same scent outside. The wind shifted directions and her head snapped to the right, catching just what she needed.

"Got it." She led the boys through the streets. She crossed the street and she heard a car honking but didn't react fast enough, as she was distracted. Benny pulled her out of the way in time.

"Thanks, babe." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and Benny's face flushed red.

"Welcome." He gave her one of his lopsided smiles. Ethan watch enviously. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for them, but it wasn't fair that they got to be together and he and Sarah couldn't, all because of Jesse.

_Jesse. _Ethan seethed at his name. _That son of a- _His thought were interrupted when he bumped into something. As he looked up, he saw that it was Erica. He muttered an apology.

"This is where it leads to." Erica said. In Ethan's sorrowful rage, he hadn't noticed that Benny had brought along some of their weapons, and he silently thanked his best friend for that because when Ethan found the last note, he was about ready to find and fight Jesse, weaponless. Stupid, yes, but what would you do if the person you love gets captured. Yeah, thought so. They barged in, carrying the weapons that Benny had handed to them before they came in.

"We should split up, to cover more ground." Ethan said. The two agreed and went their separate ways.

**/x/**

Benny silently crept up the metal stairs, trying not to make a sound, holy water gun at the ready. As he stepped on the landing, Benny immediately felt that something was off.

"_Revelare in tenebris." _Benny muttered a spell, letting him see better in the dark building. He saw movement and pointed his holy water gun at the direction. It lunged out and before Benny could even make a sound, he was gagged and tied up.

**/x/**

Erica jumped up onto the top floor soundlessly.

"C'mon Sarah," She muttered. "Where are you?" She heard a whoosh in the air and tried to dodge whatever that was launched at her and it missed her by an inch. Erica heard multiple whooshes, coming from every direction, so escape was futile, but it doesn't hurt to try, does it?

She jumped up but one of the sharp objects caught itself into her skin. She yelped as another entered her arm. As she started to fall, black spots danced across her vision, but she fought to stay conscious. It was useless because the powerful sedatives were already rushing through her veins. She landed with a thump on the ground and muttered a plea for help before everything went black.

**/x/**

Ethan heard a thump which sounded like it came from above him. He remembered that it was Erica who was jumped up there, so he silently called out to her.

"Erica?" He whispered, knowing that she would hear him because she had super-hearing. When he didn't get an answer, he started his way up the metal stairs, only to be met with a sight that made him furious.

A group of Jesse's henchmen, Ethan recognized a few, had Erica and Benny bound up, hanging over two of the men's shoulders. They threw something at Ethan, and he, thinking it was a weapon, retaliated with a holy water balloon. It hit one of them, turning them to ash and a mysterious mind brushed them away, but not before it let out a piercing scream. The others didn't even seem fazed, as if they saw vampires burning away all the time, for all Ethan knew, they probably did.

They flashed out before Ethan could do anything else, bringing his friends along with them. Ethan growled, absolutely furious with himself. If he hadn't suggested splitting up, this probably wouldn't have happened. His eyes roamed the top floor and his eye caught something. He walked toward it cautiously.

He picked it up and saw that it was another envelope with his name scratched onto it. He opened it and saw a piece of paper and a strip of fabric that was the same color as his tie and the flower in his suit pocket. He took the contents out and held the letter in one hand, the envelope and purple strip in the other.

"_**You can still save them, just give me what I want, and they will be free. Meet me in the forest clearing. 10:00 sharp. I'll be waiting. - J**_"

Ethan's blood turned to ice as he realized where the strip of fabric came from. _He . . . He took it off Sarah. He touched her. _Anger roared in his ears as his thoughts progressed. He checked his watch, which read **7:00 PM.**

_ Three hours. Three hours until I get my revenge. _Ethan thought.

**/x/**

Ethan wondered where the hours went by. His thoughts wandered after he left the house, weapons at the ready with a wooden spike hidden in his sleeve and two small daggers were hidden in his sock. When he arrived at the clearing, he turned, looking at all the angles Jesse could come out from. He suddenly got impatient and started calling out for her, running through the forest, leaving the clearing.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Ethan repeated. He would not give up. His friends had been taken, along with the love of his life, and he would never rest until he found them. He ran through the forest, the sharp twigs snagging at his black suit. He stopped for a moment, panting. Ethan checked what time it was. **10:00 PM **it read. He took out the last note Jesse left him.

** "You can still save them, just give me what I want, and they will be free. Meet me in the forest clearing. 10:00 sharp. I'll be waiting. - J" **He stared sorrowfully at the purple fabric. _I would have been dancing with Sarah right now, if it wasn't for Jesse._ _Erica and Benny would have had their dance, too, if it weren't for him. _Ethan thought bitterly.

A twig snapped behind him, and he turned around, looking at the pale man in front of him.

"I thought I told you to meet me in the clearing." His voice rang out. He crooked his finger at each side and more of his henchmen can forth. "Bring him." They surged forward, fast as lightning, and grasped his arms, dragging him into the clearing. Ethan decided to wait, to use his weapons earlier. He saw multiple figures as they approached. Ethan noted that three of them were on the ground, wriggling around. _Benny, Erica . . . Sarah . . . _Ethan thought.

They threw him on the ground a few feet away from his friends. _I had gotten them into this. _Ethan thought. _Jesse wanted my blood, so I have to get them out of this. _His eyes met Sarah's and Ethan felt as if someone ripped out his heart. Her eyes were so full of unsuccessfully masked pain that he himself felt as if he'd been punched in the face.

"Sarah . . ." Ethan whispered.

"Ethan . . ." She whispered at the same time.

"Stop talking!" Jesse's sharp voice snapped. "Now, let's finish this deal."

"Ethan, you can't do this." Sarah pleaded. "Let him do whatever he wants with us, just go!" The other two, who were still gagged, nodded in agreement. Ethan wondered why Sarah was the only one who wasn't gagged.

"Over my dead body." Ethan yelled directed at Jesse, ignoring Sarah's pleas for him to run. He looked taken aback, as if no one had ever yelled at him before. Ethan used this as his chance. He ran toward Jesse and the stake hidden in his sleeve came out at the last moment when he slashed at the vampire. Jesse flew up, chuckling. He sent a black beam of light toward Ethan but he dodged. His henchmen started forward. Ethan slashed at one who had gotten particularly close.

He slashed at another and drove the stake into one who tried to bite him.

Adrenaline started to pump through his veins. He turned and ducked at the same time, dodging a punch thrown by one of the vampires, and took out the dagger, completing his spin and slashing at the vampire. He disintegrated along with the rest of them. The same mysterious wind blowing away the ashes. He turned toward Jesse and growled.

In Ethan's rage, he had killed all of Jesse's henchmen. Ethan spun again and threw the knife in Ethan's direction. Jesse moved at the last moment. Ethan searched wildly for him. Somewhere between his fight with Jesse's minions, someone had gagged Sarah. He started toward them and their eyes widened. They started shaking their heads, trying to signal something to him. He turned around and jumped back in time. Jesse had tried to bite him.

"Wow, your so desperate for my blood that you would take it like that? By surprise? I thought you liked a fight. You-" Ethan spit out some pretty colorful language. Jesse growled and lunged at him. Ethan took the other knife from his other leg and took a swipe at Jesse, forming a deadly arch in the air. Jesse dodged it again, to Ethan's dismay.

Jesse lunged at him again, Ethan swiped at him again but Jesse caught his arm and bit into it. The knife fell out of his hand and pain flared up in his right arm. He could feel Jesse sucking on his blood. Red dots swirled themselves into his vision, and black was starting to cloud his vision. He felt as if his energy were being sucked out of him. He fell to the ground, yelling out in pain, withering. Ethan felt as if his insides her turning inside out. You know that feeling you get when someone pushed you and you fall onto a brick bench that so happened to be nearby? Well, multiply that pain by a thousand, along with the feeling of turning into sand, your body being separated molecule by molecule, and that didn't even match how Ethan felt.

_ I will not die for nothing. I came here for a mission, and I have to complete it. _With his last ounce of strength, he picked up the silver dagger, which gleamed in the silvery white moonlight. He stood up as quickly as he could without falling over and raised the dagger. He brought it down and Jesse turned around at the last moment. The knife sank into his chest. He screamed in agony as Ethan drove the knife in deeper. His knees began to buckle but he tried to stay up. _Just for a bit, long enough to kill him. _Ethan thought. He felt as if his breath was being sucked out of him. Jesse finally started to disintegrate, but not without sending one last final glare which sent chills down Ethan's back. The knife clattered onto the floor, Ethan followed suit, landing on his side.

"Ethan!" A voice called out. Everything sounded as if he were underwater. Someone gently laid him on his back. He managed to see how every star glittered through his vision, black hanging around the edges. Through his state he managed to call out.

"Sarah . . ." His voice trailed off. A hand immediately grasped his. With his free hand, and with the remaining energy he had left, he reached into his suit pocket, which was on the inside, and took out the flower he was going to give Sarah.

"H-here . . ." His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't talked in a long time. A hand took the flower and he fought to stay alive. A deep voice said something and he only caught a few words.

"Thought . . . Only . . . Blood . . . Took . . . Soul . . ." Was all Ethan heard, but enough for him to somehow understand.

"Sarah . . ." He managed out. "Love you. . ." He could faintly hear her say it back.

"Ethan, I love . . . You . . . Don't . . . Leave . . ." He caught. He then heard a yelp and rushed words. He caught the words 'prophecy' and 'kiss'. He immediately felt something soft touch his lips, which he assumed was Sarah's. She pulled back but nothing happened.

He felt her lips touch his, more desperately this time, but again, nothing happened. He felt someone cradle him into their arms, which he again assumed was Sarah's. He could faintly feel something wet drip down onto his face, and they continued to fall.

"Rain . . ." He caught and then he everything turned black.

**That is the end. Forever. Review!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**JUST KIDDING!**

Sarah felt devastated. The guy she loved, the only one she truly loved, was dead. She looked at him and felt more tears slide down her face. After Benny had freed himself because they had accidentally tied his bonds a little too loose, he freed them and they ran to Ethan, who was on the ground, half-dead. Ethan had said he loved her and had given her a rose when Erica remembered the prophecy. The lines ran through her thoughts. "_A fanged one who rose shall bite, a person to miss, to be saved by ones might, both shall be saved by a true loves kiss." _Sarah immediately pressed her lips to Ethan's. She leaned back but nothing happened. She kissed him again, but it was futile.

He was dead. Sarah cradled his body to her, crying. She felt as if her heart was ripped out, which, basically, what happened. It started to rain, which matched Sarah's mood. They brought him to his empty house, note that his parents were on a cruise and Jane was at a friend's house, sleeping over, but immediately came back when Erica had called her and told her a fraction of what had happened. She laid his body on his bed and pulled up his computer chair next to his bed. Jane went to her room and Erica and Benny were going to sleep on the couch in the living room, Benny's arms around Erica's, because they wanted to give Sarah some privacy to cry. And that was exactly what she did. She bawled her eyes out, her hands around Ethan's, until she slept, tears still streaming down her face.

Meanwhile, with Erica and Benny, they just laid down there, talking, with Erica comforting her boyfriend.

"Benny," She said. He hummed a yes. "I never really knew Ethan, what was he like?" She asked like an eight-year old.

"He was a really good guy, kind of a wuss sometimes," Benny tried to lighten the mood. "but he was the greatest guy in the world. He can seem to be uptight and nervous all the time, but that was only when he was around Sarah or anyone he didn't know. He was usually so carefree, until the supernatural thing came up, that was when he kind of got more serious." Benny struggled to speak. "But overall, he was the greatest friend anyone could ask for. He knew exactly what to say when you were upset or sad. You didn't even need to tell him that you were sad, he would just . . . know. I know it seemed like I was the one who dealt with Ethan's bullies, but he was actually the one who did, along with mine." Tears were now streaming down his face. "I remember, when we were in second grade, someone took my pudding cup, and I was so upset that Ethan went up to the guy who stole it and punched him in the face."

Benny paused. He was now gasping for breath as more tears rolled down his face. Erica brushed some of them off, but she, too, was crying. Erica felt bad that she didn't get to know him, he seemed like a really good guy. And that was what she said to him.

They fell asleep soon after.

**/x/**

Ethan peeled open his eyes and felt as if a scorpion had used his mouth as a nest. He tried to wet his lips but his tongue was dry. His head lolled to one side of his pillow and he saw that Sarah had slept in his chair right next to him. He cracked a smile, which hurt but he did nonetheless. He started to stroke Sarah's hair when he got the feeling in his hands back. The sun came in through his window, giving his room a warm, pleasant feeling.

Sarah groaned and lifted her head up, which cause Ethan's hand to drop back onto the bed. Sarah rubbed the heel of her hand against her eyes and Ethan saw that tear streaks ran down her face. She looked after she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

"Ethan?" Then is hit her. "Ethan!" She shrieked out. She jumped up off the chair and tackled him. Tears were streaming down her face again and Ethan knew that they were happy ones. Sarah leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips, which Ethan gladly returned.

"I love you." Ethan whispered.

"I love you, too."

At that moment, Benny and Erica came in to see why she screamed. They froze in their tracks when they saw Ethan and they immediately grinned, but it didn't match how big Sarah's was.

**/x/**

**Okay, this is the REAL end, if you guys want me to write an epilogue, just tell me:))**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ethan!" Benny screamed just as loud as Sarah while he tackled his best friend, no, not his best friend, his brother. Erica smiled warmly as she saw Benny's face fill with so much happiness she was surprised that he didn't start crying those happy tears that she loved. Benny let go from almost choking Ethan to death and Sarah and Benny looked at her expectantly, but she didn't need the look.

She switched her smile to Ethan. "I'm happy you're back do-" Erica caught herself before she continued the habit of calling him a dork. "Ethan." She smiled at him again and the rest of them broke out in smiles, especially Benny, because it seemed as if he was the only one who noticed that she had called him by his real name instead of the usual _Dork! _

As Ethan shifted, he winced. Sarah immediately remembered his arm. She offered to get bandages and before Ethan could refuse, she jogged out of the room downstairs where she kept the usual med kit that Benny seemed to used than anyone else.

Sarah hummed as she opened up the side mirror in the bathroom to get the kit. As she closed the panel, she saw something move in front of her. Alarmed, she brought back her fist to hit whatever it was but brought it back right before it hit the mirror. She looked. And looked. And looked. Sarah kept looking so much because she couldn't believe her eyes.

She pressed her face closely to the mirror as she examined the reflection she missed so much. Not to sound vain, but try being a vampire and not being able to see how you look for a few months. It fully hit her then, which made her drop the med kit.

She could finally see herself, not just a blurry shape. And if she could see herself, that meant . . .

"Ethan! Erica! Benny!" She screamed as she ripped herself happily and dashed out of the bathroom. _At human speed. _Sarah noted. She giddily screamed out their names again. As she was turning into Ethan's bedroom, a head popped out, and before she could stop, she crashed full on into someone. Ethan groaned under her but still managed out a joke.

"C'mon Sarah, I just got back from getting my soul sucked out of me and you want to attack me? That's just mean." His voice was playful but it was a bit strained. She jumped up and yanked him along with her. She grabbed Erica with her other hand, and in turn, she snagged Benny's wrist as Sarah started pulling them out of the room. They stumbled down the stairs and managed not to trip. She brought them into the bathroom and kicked aside the med kit as she pulled them all in.

"Sare, what are you doing?" Erica demanded. Sarah looked into the mirror, instantly transfixed. As everyone turned to see what she was looking at, they all gasped.

In the mirror, they saw Sarah's reflection. They stood still as the three of them started to piece everything together.

It got through Ethan first. He laughed joyously and embraced Sarah. She melted into his hug and sighed happily.

"That kiss . . ." Ethan trailed off but continued after a second. "It saved _both _of us."

In the end, Ethan and Sarah got married and had twins, a boy and a girl named Angelus Benjamin and Natalie Ari. Benny found a cure and gave it to Erica with a ring and note attached to it. The words '_**Will you marry me?**_' were written in his messy scrawl. She had said yes of course. At their wedding right before they kissed, she slipped the serum out of her sleeve and the people who knew of her being a vampire clapped and cheered as she drank the liquid. When she had swallowed what was left, she kissed the spell caster passionately, knowing that they can finally have a normal life, well, as close to normal you can get with a seer as one of her best friends and a spell caster as a husband. They had a boy named Percy Travis and a girl soon after named Annie Mae. And as for Rory? Now, that was a whole different story . .

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! 69 reviews and over 13, 000 views! That's it, it's official, I LOVE you guys!:)<p>

So this is the epilogue and I hope you guys loved it!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, read, alerted, favorite-d, everyone. You guys made my day!


End file.
